A refrigerating apparatus structure in the prior art may generally comprise a main body, side panels, a frame and a door body; the side panels are installed on the two side ends of the main body, the frame is installed on the side of the main body that aligns with the outer edges of the door body, and the door body is installed in a manner directly facing towards the frame. A sealing strip is placed between the door body and the frame; the sealing strip may be placed upon the outer edges of the door body or upon the frame of the refrigerating apparatus.
Chinese Patent Application No. CN2009202118863.0 discloses an energy-saving refrigerator. The energy-saving refrigerator comprises a cabinet body, a foam interlayer filled inside the cabinet body and an insulation panel placed in the foam interlayer that is fixed in place with a supporting bracket; included among these, the insulation panel may be a vacuum insulation panel (hereon referred in short as VIP). However, since the VIP comprises a core and a coating layer surrounding the core, the direct placement of the VIP in the foam interlayer may cause the coating layer to break, the core of the VIP will absorb water resulting from this breakage. This damage to the VIP will greatly reduce the insulation effect of a refrigerator body's frame. Moreover, given that VIPs are widely used in the walls of energy-saving refrigerators, VIPs in walls of energy-saving refrigerators should be used to the greatest possible extent in efforts to reduce absorption of heat.
However, within the general structure in currently existing refrigerators, there exists a technical problem within the alignment on the front side of refrigerator of the refrigerator frame with the outside edges of the refrigerator's door body. In order to retrieve food from the inside of the refrigerator, the door body of refrigerator must be frequently opened; as a result, when warmer outside air encounters the cooler surface of refrigerator's frame, it rapidly cools down; this in turn forms water condensation. This condensation of water surmounts to great difficulty faced in the service and maintenance of a refrigerator.
For this reason, in currently existing refrigerator structures, the frame is installed with an electrical heating function that conducts heat by means of the available power supply. This electrical heating function is used to prevent evaporated water from condensing water along the frame. It is evident that the electrical energy consumed by this electrical heating function assumes a considerable portion of the total electrical energy consumed by the refrigerating apparatus. Furthermore, this electrical heating function is easily damaged and results in maintenance difficulty.